


Morning Sweets

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: Natasha making breakfast with not much on. How could Bucky resist?





	

Sometimes it still felt like a dream. Bucky was still on ice, and this was nothing more than a fantasy to torture himself with. But then Natasha turned and smiled at him, or cupped his face in a hand before kissing him, and it didn't even matter. Still, the touch made him realize it was real; in deep freeze, his fantasies never carried actual sensations.

He woke from a dream he couldn't remember to the smell of cooking bacon and buttered toast. If Natasha held true to form, she would be whisking eggs together with an assortment of things to complete breakfast. And unless she had gotten up that much earlier than him, she likely wouldn't even have dressed much. If he sat in the kitchen with his angle just right, he would see her breasts jiggle or bounce a bit, which was always fun.

Bucky didn't bother putting on any underwear, and headed to the bathroom. He managed to avoid tripping over her bra in the hallway, and chuckled a little. They had been rather energetic the night before, congratulating themselves on a job well done. Maybe after the full breakfast they could go for round two.

After washing up a bit and heading to the kitchen, Bucky changed his mind. _Now_ would be a good time for round two.

Natasha was in nothing but a black lace thong and a T shirt of his that slipped down one shoulder. He wanted to lick the length of neck that was exposed, slide the edge of the T shirt up and feel her stomach muscles contract as she registered the touch of his metal hand. Before he knew it, he was doing just that. She hummed and leaned into his body, though she continued whisking the eggs.

"Keep doing that, and I'll burn breakfast," she warned, a teasing lilt to her voice.

Laughing, Bucky continued to lick and nuzzle her neck, and let his fingers trail down to the juncture of her thighs. "I'd still eat it burnt."

"You'll eat anything," Natasha replied fondly.

"You're my favorite."

Now she laughed and put the bowl aside. "You're such a sap," she said, turning in his arms to kiss his mouth. "I like that."

"Good," he murmured against her mouth. "How attached are you to this outfit?"

"Outfit," she snorted, pulling back. "Not very."

Hooking his metal fingers into the thong, Bucky swiftly pulled hard enough to shred them and expose her to his touch. She laughed again and then pulled off the T shirt. He pushed her back against the counter, then a little farther, telling her without words that he wanted her on the counter. She hopped up and spread her legs wide enough to accommodate him. He instantly latched onto her neck, kissing her pulse as he fondled her breasts and she ran her hands down his back. He groaned when she used her nails and hooked her heels around him, pulling him in closer. In this, she wasn't subtle at all.

He resisted some of her efforts to keep him in place so that he could dip down and suckle a breast. That hand dipped down low, starting to finger her. It was his flesh hand, so he could feel the moisture there, and he could gauge how much she liked his suckling. Her nails digging into him and her breathy "More!" was a fairly good indicator, and he moved down further until he could bring his mouth to her, a finger stroking inside her as he lapped at her clit. Natasha tugged at his hair, but he ignored the sensation to keep his focus on her. He liked the scent and taste of her, something he found hard to explain.

Natasha swore in Russian when he sucked on her clit and slid another finger into her, stretching her. He curled his fingers up and she shuddered. Instead of pulling him away, now she was pushing him in farther, as if she could mash his face into her flesh and make him tongue fuck her harder. Bucky got the hint, and he started to pump his fingers inside of her as he licked her harder and faster, hearing her breath fracture and feeling her body tense up.

She tasted almost sweet to him when she came, and he left his fingers where they were so he could move back up to suck on a breast again. His thumb was at her clit, sensitized now, and Natasha clutched at his shoulders to keep from falling off the edge of the counter or shoving the egg mixture to the floor. There was a groan as she shook, pleasure building up again.

"I want you in me," she demanded.

"Already am," he smirked, lifting his head from her breast.

She swatted his head impatiently. "Your cock," she clarified. "In me. Now."

Taking his fingers out, he put on an exaggerated show of licking them and sucking the taste of her off of them. Natasha reached for his cock, and he let her guide him where he wanted to be. The thrusts were hard and fast, and he grunted with the effort of it. She threw her head back with a pleased noise, moaning as he slid deeply inside. There was no further talking, not when she was moaning in pleasure and he was trying to keep from coming right there and then. She was slick and tight, her fingers digging into his arms as she tried to tilt her hips so that he could slide even further into her. Bucky knew exactly when he hit the sweet spot, because her groan was loud and lusty, and it felt like her nails would break through the skin of his flesh arm or dent the metal one. A few more thrusts like that and she came with a sharp cry, shaking in his arms. Even then, he didn't slow down; he was close, so close, and her body was milking him so wonderfully, he knew he wouldn't last long enough for her to come again.

At least, not this time.

Still inside her after he came, Bucky pulled her up to sitting and kissed her. Arms wrapped around each other, they simply reveled in the feel of their bodies.

The bacon was burnt to a crisp. And true to his word, Bucky ate every last piece.


End file.
